This invention relates to new compositions of matter classified in the art of organic chemistry as 2,6-diaminopyrimidines, and to new processes for their preparation. The new 4,5-disubstituted 2,6-diaminopyrimidines are chemically related to the known pharmaceutical, pyrimethamine, whose utility as an anti-malarial medicament is well-known.
The compounds of the instant invention are also useful as anti-malalrial agents, which activity is evidenced from the results of standard pharmacologic testing.
B. R. Baker, and J. H. Jordaan, J. Het. Chem., 4, 31, (1967) discloses the preparation of 5-(p-chlorophenyl)-2,6-diaminopyrimidine-4-carboxaldehyde. In addition to providing novel diaminopyrimidines, the present invention provides a novel process for the preparation of substances such as (.+-.)-2,6-diamino-5-(p-chlorophenyl)-.alpha.-methyl-4-pyrimidine methanol.